The invention relates to a kit of rectangular- or square-formed shaped slabs for making groundcoverings, said shaped slabs having spacers on their side faces.
One known type of the aforementioned shaped concrete slabs has spacers which abut other after the slabs are laid, so that joints are formed between the side faces and have a width twice as big as the thickness of said spacers. These joints can be used for growing grass. This type of paving, however, will become unstable if it is exposed to heavier traffic weights.
Shaped concrete slabs with spacers arranged such that narrower joints are formed are also known. Here, the joints can be filled with filter gravel to provide draining joints which serve for draining water. As these paving joints are not as wide as the grass joints, such type of pavement is suitable for being exposed to heavier traffic weights.
It is a disadvantage, if, depending on which type of pavement is desired, different types of shaped slabs have to be produced, stored and transported, thus effecting considerably higher costs. Furthermore, it is often desirable to establish a paving with an overall uniform look which at the same time is formed differently according to different traffic weights.